Héroe
by call me stewart
Summary: Edward siempre ha estado enamorado de Bella pero él siente que es invisible para sus ojos, hasta que un día Bella le dirige la palabra por primera vez iniciando una amistad que con el tiempo se transformó en amor. ONE-SHOT.


**Los personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer, esta historia es un SongFic de la canción _Hero _de _Supercell,_ lo demás es mi imaginación.**

_'Ojalá pudiera soñar solo una vez más, Quizá al final, podría alcanzarte algún día. Mi deseo estará esperando tu mano, mira nuestro cielo gris, es lo único que nos conecta'_

* * *

**Héroe.**

* * *

Bella Swan tiene una sonrisa bonita. Incluso riéndose de las bromas sin sentido de Tanya e Irina Denali. Ella es hermosa, pero nunca se fijará en alguien como yo, nunca lo hecho y no creo que piense hacerlo.

Miro hacia mi escritorio, he estado dibujándola de nuevo sin darme cuenta, pero esta vez es diferente, esta de espaldas, ocultando su cabeza en el pecho de alguien, no soy yo, es seguro. Ella lo está abrazando y tiene la cabeza arriba mirándolo, puede que este sonriéndole. Parecen una pareja y los dos se ven enamorados.

Estoy enamorado de ella, muy enamorado. Pero no puedo acercármele, una parte de mi dice que si lo hago ella me rechazará o peor aún alguien se burlará de mi por haberlo intentado. No sé qué tipo de persona le gustará a Bella, pero de algo en que estoy seguro es que _no le gusta gente con apariencias como las mías…_

Bella ríe de nuevo, nunca me canso de escucharla, tampoco de mirarla. El lado positivo de ser invisible para sus ojos es que no nota mi presencia y no me ha descubierto observándola, tampoco me ha descubierto dibujándola.

Desearía conocerla, conocerla a fondo, sus gustos, ¿Le gusta leer? ¿Le gustan los deportes? ¿Escribir? ¿Dibujar? Quisiera ser algo para Bella Swan. Algún día lograré acercármele y hablar con ella. Tengo que dejar los miedos atrás, olvidarme de las personas y sus burlas y hablarle, hablarle, ¿De qué podría hablarle? No, no puedo hacerlo, no pronto, pero, _algún día seguro…_

―_Ese chico ha estado mirando hacia aquí hace rato, ¿Qué pasa con él?_ ―Susurra Tanya. Bella e Irina voltean la cabeza y yo agacho la mía, me he quedado en blanco y he olvidado desviar la mirada.

―¡Hey! _Tú, chico horroroso, ¡No te nos acerques! _―Grita Irina. Sé que se refieren a mí, mis mejillas arden, ¿qué puedo decir? No soy lo demasiado valiente.

―_Lo siento… no fue mi intención…_ ―Susurro. Soy un idiota, sí que lo soy.

Agacho de nuevo la mirada, entonces alguien habló.

―_¡Conozco a esta persona!_

Tanya e Irina cerraron la boca. Yo me quedé atónito. ¿Bella Swan sabía de mí? ¿No era invisible para ella? Ella me conocía. Ella sabía quién era yo.

―_Los vi, tus dibujos sobre tu mesa.__¿Los dibujaste todos ellos? _―Bella se acerca hasta mi escritorio, me mira y luego mira mi dibujo sobre ella, es una suerte no ha logrado descifrar que la he estado dibujando a escondidas. Bella ríe, tal vez ella sea como Tanya e Irina, se reirá de mí, Se reirá de mi de nuevo… Sin embargo, me sorprende lo que dice después: ―_Realmente me encantan ese tipo de cosas._

Ella sonríe, es una sonrisa sincera, después de todo Bella Swan si era como me imaginaba.

* * *

_**Semanas después…**_

Irina y Tanya no son un buen para Bella, yo lo sé y se lo he mencionado, pero ella solo sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Desde la última vez en que Bella se acercó a mí y me elogio con mis dibujos, algo surgió entre nosotros. Por primera vez pude llamar a alguien como mi amiga. Porque Bella lo era y eso me bastaba.

Pasaba el tiempo suficiente con ella, descubrí cosas nuevas de Bella que antes no sabía; le gustaba leer novelas románticas, pasear por los parques de la ciudad, amaba los vestidos, pero detestaba los tacones, el helado de limón era su favorito y odiaba el de fresa, le gustaba el natural. Incluso llego a decirme algo que según nadie sabía. Amaba el manga, le gustaban los chicos fríos y las chicas tímidas que salían ahí, sonreí, ese día le había tenido mi libreta con mis bocetos. Noté como sus ojos se anchaban por la emoción, luego me miro y llamo hermoso mi trabajo.

Siempre que estaba con Bella me sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo.

Camine hacía el instituto. Fue entonces cuando la vi, estaba sola y llena de lágrimas.

―¿Bella? ―La llame. Ella levanto su vista y me observo, luego embolso una sonrisa.

―Buenos días Edward ―Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas ―¿no es una linda mañana?

Asentí y me senté a lado de ella. _¿Qué importante puedo ser? _Somos amigos, pero ¿hemos llegado a la confianza?

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―Pregunto. Mirar llorar a Bella Swan no es lindo, me gusta cuando Bella sonríe y ríe por mis comentarios. Me gusta ver a Bella Swan feliz.

―_Mi propia existencia de la que dude… _―Dice Bella, las lágrimas de nuevo están en su cara. ¿Cómo puedo consolarla? ―Después de todo no soy nada.

―Tu eres todo. ―Dije, Bella Swan me mira, quiero decirle que ella es todo para mí. ―Las personas te quieren, no eres invisible, a ellos les encanta verte sonreír, les encanta cuando transmites tu alegría, todos piensan que eres especial Bella Swan, yo pienso lo mismo. Es la primera vez que te veo llorando, _t__e muestras fuerte pero en verdad eres una llorona, __umm… es…eres un poco como yo._

Bella me mira, luego de eso ríe, pero de nuevo está llorando, ¿Hice algo mal?_¿Qué debo hacer? _Soy un idiota. Pero dejo de sentirme así cuando una palabra sale de su boca:

―_Gracias._

Tras conocer a Bella Swan encontré la verdad en mí mismo, encontré la verdad de Bella Swan. No dejare que nadie la toque y la lastime, me convertiré en alguien para protegerla. Me convertiré en su héroe.

* * *

_**Meses después…**_

Bella siguió mi consejo y se alejó del mal que la rodeaba. Tanya e Irina ya no están en la vida de Bella Swan. Ahora Bella tiene a personas que la aprecian de verdad. Alice y Rosalie son buena compañía para Bella, ella las conoció una tarde cuando ella y yo fuimos a dar un paseo por el parque, ella estudiaban en la misma escuela que nosotros, desde ese día, Bella Swan no volvió a derramar una lagrima de nuevo.

―¿Listo para ver las estrellas? ―Me pregunta Bella Swan. Yo asiento y tomo mi mochila.

―¿Qué tienen en particular hoy las estrellas? ―Bella sonríe y toma mi mano para caminar más rápido, se siente bien estar tomados de la mano.

―¡Esta noche va a ser especial! Por eso las estrellas serán especiales. ―Dice Bella Swan y yo sonrío.

Caminamos tomados de la mano, Bella no está hablando y está un poco rara, ¿por qué tiene las mejillas rojas?

―¿Estas bien? ―Le pregunto, Bella asiente y seguimos recorriendo el mismo camino que hemos recorrido muchas veces juntos.

Hemos visto muchas veces las estrellas juntos y muchas veces he llevado a Bella en brazos a su casa dormida. El jefe Swan me tiene mucha confianza y siempre me sonríe cuando me ve.

Vemos las estrellas en el mismo lugar, a las afueras de la ciudad en un puente. Bella deja caer su mochila y yo hago lo mismo. Me siento a lado de ella y miro las estrellas, ¿Por qué son especiales hoy?

―Edward ―Dice ella y vuelvo mi mirada hacia ella. Sigue mirando las estrellas. ―Me gustas.

Mi cara se vuelve roja, no sé qué decir, me quedo callado.

―Si no te gusto está bien, lo entiendo, no soy muy bonita y eso, pero me alegra que después de todo lo ocurrido lo sepas, ahora me siento mejor sabiendo que tú sabes el mayor secreto que había estado guardando hasta ahora.

Bella tiene la cabeza gacha así que se la tomo y ella me mira con sus ojos chocolates, tiene lágrimas en los ojos así que se las limpio y luego uno nuestros labios.

Tomo su mano derecha y entrelazo nuestros dedos aun besándola, la sujeto con fuerza, jamás dejaré ir a Bella Swan, nunca más.

Encontré a la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días.

_La encontré._

* * *

**Esta es mi canción favorita, la canción es Japonesa, y me ha gustado adaptarla a algo como Edward y Bella. Se que es algo corta pero no pude alargarla demasiado.**

**Esta es una de las historias que en verdad disfrute escribiendo ya que tiene un muy bello significado. También me imagine a Edward y a Bella en un lugar como japón, cuando escribí que salían a parques me imaginaba los de Japón con muchos arboles de flor de cerezo. Tengo muchas canciones con grandes significados que también me gustaría adaptar y tal vez lo haga en un futuro.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido la historia? **


End file.
